The present invention relate generally to fenestration assemblies and in particular to a system and method for field mulling of windows and doors.
Window and door units are sometimes grouped together and installed into one opening in the building that must first be connected together and sealed. This connection of units is called mulling. Units can be mulled in the factory (Factory Mulled) or on the jobsite prior to installation (Field Mulled). Factory mulled windows are typically preferred. Field mulling is used when factory mulling cannot be performed due to size, weight or shipping limits. Field mulling adds labor and complexity because the installer must assemble and seal the unit prior to installation. Once mulled on the jobsite the oversized units must be lifted into the opening which risks injury to the installers as well as damage to the mulled unit.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for both factory mulling and field mulling two or more fenestration assemblies (e.g., windows and/or doors) that allows each fenestration assembly to be installed in an opening of a building one at a time or together.